1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a container for dispensing particulate matter such as powders or finely ground fibers as, for example, talc, body portion powders, baby powders, cosmetic face powders, soap powders, infant formulas, and the like. In particular, this invention is directed toward the design and method of assembling of a container that is not only more economically beneficial to manufacture, but also provides selectively adjustable flow rates of the matter contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available dispensers for particulate matter typically comprise a body portion for containing the powder and a cap for dispensing the powder. Some of these dispensers also provide the user with the ability to adjust the flow rate of the matter contained therein by providing two or more openings of different sizes in the cap.
One example of an adjustable dispenser for particulate matter is that used for dispensing grated cheese. Typically, such dispensers comprise a cylindrically shaped bottle for retaining the cheese, and a two-piece dispensing cap covering the open end of the bottle. The first cap piece contains a relatively large cheese-dispensing opening. The second cap piece, which lies upon the first cap piece and is twistingly engaged with the first cap piece, contains several relatively smaller openings for shaking out a small amount of cheese, and distal therefrom a relatively larger opening for pouring relatively larger amounts. When the opening on the first cap piece is aligned with one or more openings in the second cap piece and the bottle is inverted, the cheese can be dispensed. When the openings are not aligned, the cheese is retained in the bottle.
Disadvantageously, such commercially available adjustable flow powder dispensers are relatively expensive to manufacture due to the need to produce at least three separate pieces. In addition, the dispenser must be inverted in order to dispense the powder, which thereby causes all of the powder to rest on and dog the dispensing openings. It is thereby difficult and inconvenient to dispense the powder from such dispensers without vigorous shaking.
There is a need for an adjustable flow rate powder dispenser that is relatively inexpensive to produce and convenient to use.